Percy
by Black Luna1
Summary: Percy macht sich Gedanken über sein Leben und seine Zukunft. Was wird aus ihm werden?Kapitel 3
1. Gedanken

Titel: Percy  
  
Autor: Black Luna  
  
Altersbeschränkung: G (Es kommen keine Gewaltszenen oder ähnliches vor, aber die gesamte Geschichte ist ziemlich düster und eignet sich nicht unbedingt zur Unterhaltung.)  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören JK Rowling und so weiter und so weiter.  
  
Inhaltsangabe: Der Titel sagt eigentlich schon alles. Percy macht sich Gedanken über sein Leben und seine Zukunft.  
  
Feedback: Black.Luna@web.de  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Ich liebe meine Familie, aber ich glaube, sie verabscheut mich.  
  
Meine jüngeren Geschwister tun es. Sie verachten mich. Bill und Charlie behandeln mich mit mehr Respekt, aber ich glaube sie machen sich auch über mich lustig.  
  
Meine Mutter ist stolz auf mich, dass weiß ich. Aber ist sie wirklich stolz auf mich? Oder nur auf meine Leistungen? Ich weiß es nicht.  
  
Wenn mein Vater mich ansieht, habe ich das Gefühl, er versteht mich nicht. Er hat manchmal diesen sorgenvollen, fast misstrauischen Gesichtsausdruck. Bei den anderen hat er das nie.  
  
Dabei habe ich mich bemüht, es immer allen recht zu machen. Ich wurde Vertrauensschüler, Schulsprecher und habe angefangen, im Ministerium zu arbeiten. Ich wollte, dass meine Familie stolz auf mich ist. Das man mir Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. Aber es war umsonst. Ich glaube, ich habe mich durch meine Erfolge nur noch weiter von ihnen entfernt.  
  
Ich habe mich bemüht, auf meine jüngeren Geschwister aufzupassen. Doch Fred und George wurde ich bald lästig und ich wurde das Lieblingsopfer für ihre Scherze.  
  
Zu Ron hatte ich auch nie ein enges Verhältnis. Einzig Ginny stand mir nahe. Zumindest als sie noch ein kleines Kind war. Heute ist sie vierzehn und braucht ihren älteren Bruder nicht mehr.  
  
Ich bin nutzlos.  
  
Ich bin allein.  
  
Bill und Charlie waren immer eng befreundet. Die Zwillinge sowieso und die beiden Jüngsten hatten einander. Ich war schon immer allein.  
  
Ich hatte eine Freundin. Penelope. Aber ich habe sie nicht geliebt. Mit siebzehn sollte man eine Freundin gehabt haben. Es begannen Gerüchte zu kursieren, ich sei anders. Ich würde mich nicht zu Mädchen hingezogen fühlen. Darum habe ich angefangen, Penny zu treffen. Ich mag Mädchen, aber ich habe noch keines geliebt. Ich habe noch nie wirklich geliebt. Nur meine Familie und die liebt mich nicht.  
  
Ich habe Fehler begangen. Ich habe zu sehr auf Regeln geachtet. Aber Regeln geben Sicherheit. Du weißt genau, was du tun musst, wie du dich zu verhalten hast. Nur immer schön an die Regeln halten, dann kann nichts passieren.  
  
Aber es ist etwas passiert. Mr. Crouch ist tot. Mein Vorbild ist tot. Aber er ist nur gestorben, weil er sich nicht an die Regeln gehalten hat, nicht wahr?  
  
Er hätte seinen Sohn nicht aus Askaban holen dürfen. Das war verboten, gegen die Regeln. Aber haben Regeln immer Recht?  
  
Mein Vater sagt, der Dunkle Lord sei wieder auferstanden und wir müssen ihn bekämpfen. Aber Minister Fudge sagt, dass sei nur ein Gerücht. Er sagt, es ist verboten so etwas zu behaupten, gegen die Regeln.  
  
Auf wen soll ich hören? Auf meine Familie, die mich nie beachtet hat?  
  
Auf das Ministerium, wo ich zum ersten Mal Anerkennung für meine Arbeit erhalten habe?  
  
Der Schwarze Lord darf nicht wieder an die Macht kommen. Meine Familie ist sonst in Gefahr.  
  
Die Regeln helfen mir dieses Mal nicht.  
  
Ich muss selbst entscheiden.  
  
Das Ministerium oder meine Familie.  
  
Gesicherte Anerkennung oder die Hoffnung auf Liebe.  
  
© Sabrina Mai 2003 


	2. Der Bruch

Titel: Percy  
  
Autor: Black Luna  
  
Altersbeschränkung: G  
  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört Rowling  
  
Inhaltsangabe: Der Titel sagt eigentlich schon alles. Percy macht sich Gedanken über sein Leben. Dies ist der zweite Teil, der irgendwann in der Mitte des fünften Buches spielt.  
  
Feedback: Black.Luna@web.de  
  
Anmerkung: Ursprünglich war nur das erste Kapitel vorgesehen, aber nachdem ich den fünften Band gelesen habe, musste ich einfach weiter schreiben. Ein Kapitel wird höchstwahrscheinlich noch folgen. Vergesst die Reviews nicht!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Ich habe mich entschieden. Das Zaubereiministerium ist meine Zukunft. Ich finde Erfüllung in meinem Beruf. Ich habe Erfolg, ich habe Anerkennung, ich habe Macht.  
  
Aber ich habe die Liebe meiner Familie endgültig verloren.  
  
Oder habe ich sie vielleicht nie besessen?  
  
Nach meinen Schwierigkeiten im Ministerium, wegen meinem ehemaligem Chef Crouch, bekam ich endlich die Chance, von der ich schon immer geträumt hatte. Man bot mir einen Posten als Juniorassistent des Zaubereiministers an.  
  
Ich kam nach Hause, erfüllt von Stolz und voller Hoffnung, auf die strahlenden, bewundernden Gesichter meiner Familie.  
  
Doch was war? Fred und George haben abfällige Bemerkungen gemacht, Ginny, Ron und selbst meine Mutter haben mich zweifelnd und misstrauisch angesehen und Dad, ja bei ihm war es am Schlimmsten. Keine Spur von Begeisterung, keine Spur von Stolz.  
  
Er sagte, es wäre möglich, Fudge würde mich nur benutzen, um an Informationen über Dumbledore und meine Familie heranzukommen.  
  
Der Schmerz war tiefer, als alles, was ich bisher hatte erdulden müssen.  
  
Ich, ein Spion, der seine Familie verrät! Aber so war es nicht. Nein, nicht ich habe sie verraten, sie haben mich verraten!  
  
Sie haben nicht einmal auch nur daran gedacht, dass ich aufgrund meiner Leistungen befördert worden bin, oh nein. Alles woran sie gedacht haben, war Dumbledore, der Widerstand!  
  
Sie glauben, ich wüsste nichts vom Orden des Phönix, von diesen Spinnern, die unbedingt das Ministerium stürzen wollen, doch ich weiß Bescheid. Aber ich bin kein Verräter. Sie haben mich verraten aber ich werde sie nicht ausliefern.  
  
Ich habe kein Wort beim Zaubereiminister über die Aktivitäten meines Vaters verloren, ich sagte, ich wisse von nichts, aber dies soll das letzte Mal gewesen sein, dass meine Familie meiner Karriere im Zaubereiministerium im Wege steht.  
  
Sie haben nicht an mich geglaubt, sie haben ihre letzte Chance vertan. Ich war mir nicht sicher, wo mein Platz war, aber jetzt weiß ich es. Mein Platz ist im Ministerium, wo mir Erfolg und Annerkennung sicher sind.  
  
Ich habe Dinge zu meinem Vater gesagt, die ihn sehr verletzt haben müssen, aber es war die Wahrheit! Die Tatsache, dass ich sein Sohn bin, hat meiner Karriere geschadet und wenn er sich mehr angestrengt hätte, wenn er nur wirklich zu Fudge gestanden hätte, dann wäre unsere Familie nie arm gewesen! Ich weiß, wie sehr er unter diesen Vorwürfen leiden muss, aber vielleicht wollte ich ihm auch einfach nur weh tun, ihn ein bisschen von dem Schmerz fühlen lassen, der mich all die Jahre schon peinigt.  
  
Die Qualen, ein Ausgestoßener zu sein, verdammt von der eigenen Familie.  
  
Ich habe noch versucht, ihn zu warnen, habe ihm gesagt, er solle Dumbledore den Rücken kehren. Doch er hat mich nur angeschrieen. Er hat mich noch weiter aus der Familie gedrängt und so habe ich beschlossen, endgültig mit ihnen zu brechen. Ich will und werde nicht länger ein Weasley sein. Ich will nicht mehr länger ausgegrenzt werden. Darum habe ich bewusst einen unwiderruflichen Schnitt gemacht.  
  
Selbst meine Mum, die mich später in London aufsuchte, kann mich nicht zur Rückkehr überreden. Ich habe ihr die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen, sie aus meinem Leben ausgegrenzt, so getan, als würde ich ihre bitteren Tränen nicht hören, schließlich hat meine Tränen auch niemand gehört.  
  
Ich glaube nicht, dass ich meinen Eltern jemals verzeihen kann. Sie haben einem Jungen, der eigentlich nicht viel mehr als ein Fremder ist, mehr geglaubt als mir, ihrem Sohn. Mehr noch, sie lieben diesen fremden Jungen wie einen Sohn, mehr als mich.  
  
Vielleicht kann ich irgendwann wieder ein enges Verhältnis zu meinen Geschwistern aufbauen. Bill und Charlie stehen vermutlich Mum und Dad zu nahe und Fred und George, nun, ich glaube, sie hassen mich. Aber möglicherweise ist bei Ron und Ginny noch nicht alles verloren. Sie sind noch jung, vielleicht kommen sie eines Tages zur Vernunft. Ich habe den ersten Schritt gewagt und Ron einen Brief geschickt, muss jedoch annehmen, dass er meine eindringliche Warnung ebenfalls nicht ernst genommen hat.  
  
So bleibe ich allein.  
  
©Black Luna 20.11.03 


	3. Schuld

Titel: Percy  
  
Autor: Black Luna  
  
Altersbeschränkung: G  
  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört Rowling  
  
Inhaltsangabe: Der Titel sagt eigentlich schon alles. Percy macht sich Gedanken über sein Leben. Dies ist der dritte Teil, der irgendwann im Sommer nach dem fünften Buch spielt.  
  
Feedback: Black.Luna@web.de  
  
Anmerkung: Dieser Teil entstand genau in der Geisterstunde. Ich kam um kurz nach zwölf nach Hause, war eigentlich todmüde und hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, zu schreiben. Um zehn vor eins war ich mit der handschriftlichen Version fertig. Diese gesamte Percy Geschichte ist etwas Besonders für mich, weil sie die einzige Meiner Fanfics ist, bei der ich vorher nie großartig geplant hatte, was passieren sollte. Die Wörter flossen einfach so. Das hört sich komisch an, war aber so. Ich will euch nicht länger voll quatschen, lest einfach. ***************************************************************************  
  
Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, ist zurück. Der Zaubereiminister hat es heute bekannt gegeben, zusammen mit seinem Rücktritt. Ich weiß noch, wie ich entsetzt in sein Büro, sein ehemaliges Büro, gelaufen bin und ihn nach der Wahrheit gefragt habe.  
  
"Die Wahrheit? Die Wahrheit ist, dass die schlimmste Katastrophe eingetroffen ist und ich weder die Kraft noch den Mut habe mich ihr entgegenzustellen. Meine Tage im Ministerium sind ohnehin gezählt; gehe ich nicht freiwillig würde ich über kurz oder lang entlassen. Der Tagesprophet wird uns allein die Schuldgeben, aber ich habe vorgesorgt, mir ein bisschen Gold beiseite gelegt und werde nun verschwinden. Ich kann Ihnen nur den Rat geben Weasley, es mir gleichzutun. Einen schönen Tag noch."  
  
Ich erkannte, dass er noch nie so ehrlich zu mir gewesen war, wie an jenem Tag. Fudge war gefallen und mit ihm der größte Teil des Zaubereiministeriums und meine Welt. Ich stehe vor einem Scherbenhaufen, alles ist zerstört.  
  
Seit Tagen habe ich mich nun schon in meiner kleinen Wohnung eingeschlossen. Wo soll ich auch hin? Nach draußen kann ich nicht, im Zaubereiministerium bin ich auch nicht mehr erwünscht und zu meiner Familie werde ich nie mehr zurückkehren. Zu sehr haben sie mich verletzt, mich abgewiesen und verspottet und das Schlimmste ist, dass sie damit Recht hatten.  
  
Sie hatte völlig Recht.  
  
Ich war so wütend auf meinen Vater, dass ich ihn nicht mal besucht hatte, nach dem er so schwer verletzt worden war. Ich dachte, es geschähe ihm recht, wenn er unbedingt Dumbledore folgen wollte.  
  
Aber insgeheim war ich krank vor Angst um ihn.  
  
Was hätte ich tun sollen? Meinen Stolz vergessen, zu ihm gehen und in sein vorwurfsvolles Gesicht sehen? Vermutlich hätte er mir noch nicht einmal Vorwürfe gemacht, doch sie wären da gewesen und ich war so sehr von der Korrektheit meiner Entscheidungen überzeugt, dass ich den Kontakt zu meiner Familie zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht gewollt habe.  
  
Ich schätze, ich hatte Angst.  
  
Angst davor, dass ich erkannte, was nun eingetroffen ist. Ich stand auf der falschen Seite.  
  
Ich kann den Schmerz und die Leere nicht mehr ertragen und hole mir die Flasche Feuerwhisky aus dem Kühlschrank. Odgens Old Firewhiskey, den gleichen, den sich mein Vater bei seltenen Gelegenheiten in den Tee mischte.  
  
Ich war, im Gegensatz zu meinem Vater und meinen Brüdern Bill und Charlie, noch nie ein besonders trinkfester Mensch. Für gewöhnlich mied ich den Alkohol und überließ ihn Säufern, wie Mundungus Fletcher. Aber nach meinem Gespräch mit Fudge kaufte ich den Whisky. Ich hatte das Gefühl, ich würde ihn noch brauchen.  
  
Jetzt sitze ich hier, allein mit der Flasche in meinem schäbigen Sessel in einem dunklen Raum, der perfekt zu meiner Stimmung passt und nehme einen großen Schluck direkt aus der Flasche. Ich habe mir nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, mir ein Glas zu holen. Mutter würde schimpfen. Das Zeug brennt in meiner Kehle, aber es vertreibt die dunkle Kälte in mir und lässt mein Innerstes glühen. Ich nehme einen zweiten Schluck und mein Blick fällt auf die alten Ausgaben des Tagespropheten, die auf der Erde liegen.  
  
"Blindheit des Zaubereiministeriums ebnete dem Dunklen Lord den Weg zum neuen Aufstieg!"  
  
"Einzig Albus Dumbledore und Harry Potter erkannten die Wahrheit!"  
  
"Die Ratten verlassen scharenweise das sinkende Schiff - Zahlreiche Rücktritte im Ministerium!"  
  
So oder ähnlich lauteten die Überschriften so ziemlich aller Artikel der Zeitung. Ich werde auch erwähnt. An mehreren Stellen werde ich zitiert, wie ich noch vor ein paar Monaten behauptet habe, das Ministerium habe alles unter Kontrolle, sämtliche Gerüchte seinen nichts weiter als dreiste Lügen.  
  
Auf der Straße werde ich erkannt. Bestenfalls ignorieren oder beschimpfen sie mich. Letzte Woche traf ich Penelope Clearwater. Sie starrte mich an mit Augen, aus denen der reine Hass sprühte und spuckte auf den Boden.  
  
Ich trinke weiter. Die Erinnerung an Penny tut weh. Sie hatte mich damals verlassen, weil ich Ihrer Meinung nach mehr Wert auf meine Karriere legte, als auf unsere Beziehung. Aber ich musste doch erst meinen Platz finden und ist es nicht logisch, dass man einen sicheren, gutbezahlten Job einer Freundin vorzieht? Seien wir ehrlich, wie groß ist denn schon die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass aus einer Verliebtheit mit Sechzehn eine tiefe Liebe wächst, die für die Ewigkeit hält.  
  
Sie hätte mich ohnehin eines Tages verlassen.  
  
Manchmal sehne ich mich heute noch nach ihr. In schwachen Momenten, wie zum Beispiel jetzt.  
  
Ich nehme einen weiteren Schluck. Den Flaschenhals fest umklammert starre ich in die Flammen des winzigen Kamins. Mein Blick wandert zu der kleinen Dose Flohpulver. Ich könnte mal nachsehen, ob jemand im Fuchsbau ist.  
  
Nein! Zu meiner Familie würde ich nicht zurückkehren. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, ich habe unendlich viel Schuld auf mich geladen, die erst gesühnt werden muss. Erst wenn ich von meiner Schuld befreit wurde kann ich ihnen wieder in die Augen sehen. Doch was, wenn sie mich nie wieder sehen wollen? Wenn sie mich nun für immer verachten?  
  
Die Vorstellung, für immer allein zu sein ist entsetzlich.  
  
Ich trinke nochmals, verschlucke mich, huste. Will ich eigentlich, dass sie mir verzeihen? Schließlich war nicht nur alles mein Fehler, sie haben mich doch zuerst verstoßen und liebten Harry mehr als mich! Ich sehe es genau vor mir: Dumbledore und Harry sind jetzt an der Macht. Alle stehen hinter ihnen, denn sie kannten ja von Anfang an die Wahrheit! Sie sind echte Helden und ich bin der dumme Idiot, der auf das Ministerium reingefallen ist.  
  
Der nächste Schluck schmeckt bitter, aber nicht halb so bitter, wie meine Enttäuschung. Ich hatte es mir genau ausgemalt, wie sie erkennen würden, dass Dumbledore und Potter Irrlehren verbreiteten und sie würde sich an mich wenden und sagen, wie Leid es ihnen täte, dass sie mir nicht vertraut haben und ich würde ihren Unglauben verzeihen und vergessen, ihre Entschuldigung annehmen, dann wären wir wieder eine Familie und sie würde mich endlich respektieren.  
  
Aber nun bin ich es, der falsch lag. Wenn ich zu ihnen komme werden sie nach außen hin Freude zeigen, aber sie würden mir immer zu verstehen geben, dass ich Unrecht hatte. Sie würden immer wieder meine Loyalität anzweifeln und meine Geschwister würden gar nicht erst versuchen, ihre Abneigung gegen mich zu verstecken. Es ist ein schweres Vergehen, wenn man nicht treu zu seiner Familie steht.  
  
Der Alkohol betäubt langsam meine Gedanken, aber meine Empfindungen sind intensiver denn je. War es wirklich meine Schuld? Habe ich Penny, meine Eltern und meine Geschwister von mir gestoßen? Liegt der Fehler ganz allein bei mir?  
  
Ich kann meinen Stolz nicht vergessen, ich kann nicht so nach Hause kriechen; erst wenn ich ihre Achtung wieder gewonnen habe, doch wie? Vielleicht sollte ich versuchen, die Katastrophe, an der ich mitschuldig bin, zu bekämpfen, schließlich sagt man doch, Blut sei dicker als Wasser, unter Umständen verzeihen sie mir.  
  
Wenn ich im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord sterben würde, wäre meine Schuld getilgt und mein Schmerz wäre ein für alle mal vorbei. Wenn es schon in dieser Welt kein Glück für mich gibt, dann doch vielleicht in einer anderen, befreit von Sorge und Einsamkeit. Ich vermisse meine Familie und ich will nicht sterben, noch nicht!  
  
Ein lautes Klirren. Ich habe die Flasche gegen die Wand geworfen und auf dem ganzen Boden glitzern Scherben, die Scherben meiner zerbrochenen Welt. Vergebt mir, oh bitte vergebt mir, selbst wenn ich selbst nicht den Mut habe, euch darum zu bitten.  
  
© Black Luna 07.02.04 


End file.
